Tears
by UniqueNeko
Summary: After so much pain... She couldn't take it anymore.
1. Pain

**Hey guys. You might know about Amanda Todd right? Well, if you don't, she is a girl who committed suicide because of bullying. She died on October 10, 2012. 5 days ago. This fanfiction is dedicated to her. R.I.P Amanda Todd. You'll be missed. AU setting. **

**Warning: Story includes;**

**Death, swears, OOC-ness, bullying themes. If you are uncomfortable with any of these things, please leave now instead of hating on this. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

The 16-year-old blonde girl skipped through the streets, humming a cheery tune. Her ponytail bounced along with her prancing and next to her was her ocean blue eyed brunette friend.

The brunette giggled. "You're always so happy, aren't you, Yellow?"

The blonde named Yellow smiled sweetly and nodded. "I can't help it, Blue."

The brunette just laughed again as the two girls headed towards school.

* * *

"There's the stupid shortie."

A girl's voice reached the two girls. Yellow and Blue turned around to find a red-headed girl named Misty. She was considered to be a popular girl in the school. It was understandable since she was class president and a cheerleader. She smirked at the two girls as she struck some kind of pose. Blue glared at her while Yellow blankly stared.

"Shut up, Misty. You're just jealous because we can hang out with Red." Blue spat at her. Misty's face darkened.

"You don't deserve to be with him. In fact, you don't deserve to _live_. Waste of a life." Misty harshly said. She was looking at Yellow the whole time. Red and Yellow have been friends since they were little and innocent little Yellow had a crush on him. Unfortunately, Misty did too and she knew of Yellow's crush.

Yellow didn't respond. She just looked down at her feet. Blue's glare intensified.

"You little-! Don't talk to Yellow like that! She's done nothing wrong!" She yelled at the red-head. Misty smirked.

"Whatever, you stupid fat bitch." Blue finally snapped and rushed forwards to pounce on her. Before she could, a hand grabbed Blue's wrist and pulled her back. Blue's head whipped back to meet emerald eyes.

"Pesky girl. Don't cause any trouble."

Blue scowled. "This little skank here deserves it! Let me go, Green!" She shouted. Behind the orange spiky haired boy was a black spiky haired boy with red eyes. Misty's expression changed as she ran to hug the black haired male.

"Red! How are you?" Misty asked innocently, smirking towards Yellow, who was still looking at the floor. Red laughed nervously and gently pushed Misty off.

"Fine." He looked towards Yellow with a smile, earning a glare from Misty.

"Hey Yellow! How are you?" Yellow looked up and put on a fake smile.

"Fine, Red."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of first period. Green dragged an irritated Blue away while Red walked alongside with Yellow. Misty fumed and walked off, muttering curse words.

"Don't listen to her. She's just…" Red began to say but Yellow shook her head.

"It's okay, Red… But you know, you don't have to force yourself to be with me…" She muttered. Red was also considered popular amongst the school, while Yellow was like a "loner". Red just gave her a smile.

"I'm not forcing myself. I like being with you, Yellow." He replied. She smiled sadly, nodding. Red entered his Science class while Yellow went to English class since Red was older than her. They said their goodbyes and went inside their classrooms.

* * *

"She's so ugly…"

"Not to mention short."

"I bet Red hangs out with her because he feels bad for her."

"I swear, she isn't human."

Yellow could hear every single one of these harsh insults, even if they were at a whisper. Blue, Green, and Red couldn't be with her because they were on another floor due to being older, so next to her were some of her other friends. Crystal, a dark blue haired girl with pigtails. She was very smart and serious, which leads to Gold, an amber eyed boy with black hair. He calls Crystal, Super Serious Gal, due to her serious personality. Silver, a long, red-haired boy with a stoic personality, like Green. Sapphire, a blue eyed brunette with a canine fang. She was (as usual) arguing with Ruby, a red-eyed boy with black hair. He wore a white hat to cover some scars from his past. Soul, a brunette girl with a pigtail style like Crystal's.

"Yellow… Don't listen to them, okay?" Crystal said. Sapphire nodded, agreeing, breaking off her argument with Ruby.

"Yeah! They're just actin' stupid!" Yellow gave another fake smile, nodding her thanks. The day ended and they all walked home together.

But, Crystal had to go to her professor's lab due to a huge project coming up and the professor needed assistance. Wherever Crystal went, Gold usually went too so he went with her and the two left. Ruby and Sapphire got a call from their fathers, Sapphire's father needing help with research and Ruby's father just telling him to come home. Silver went home since he said he had a lot of homework to do. Soul followed Silver, wanting to spend time with her rival. She was now alone and walked slowly, taking in the outdoors.

Then, something hit her head and she fell to the ground. She put her hand to the pained area and found blood coming out of it. She looked next to her and found a medium sized rock.

"Did that hurt, shortie?" Misty strutted up to her, smirking. She kicked Yellow harshly in the stomach. Yellow shrieked in pain as she held her stomach.

Misty bent down and grinned evilly. She whispered in Yellow's ear manically, "Get ready to face hell, bitch."

* * *

Yellow ran inside her house, in tears. Her clothes were in shreds and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood dripped to the floor as she ran into her room.

Why did she have to face this pain? It hurt so much, no matter how much she smiled and laughed. She plopped into her bed and sobbed into her pillow, covering it with tears and blood. After crying for a while, she reached under her bed and pulled out a note that she always kept. On the letter were different sayings.

"_I don't want to be here."_

"_Why me?"_

"_This pain hurts."_

"_**I want to die.**__" _

She wrote the last one so many times, it was the darkest one out of all of the sayings. She clutched the note near her aching heart as tears fell. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She frantically searched for a certain container. Finally finding it, she held it tightly and sat down. Yellow put the note down and opened the containers, letting some pills fall into her hands.

All she had to do was eat these and she could fly away. Away from all of this pain and suffering. Tears fell as her shaking hand held the pills. Once she put them inside of her, there was no turning back.

She shoved the pills into her mouth and swallowed them. Oh, how she would feel to leave all of this hell! She could fly to a paradise filled with happiness and acceptance. Her vision blurred and specks of black invaded her eyes. She put on a sad smile as she closed her eyes for the last time and fell to the ground, her hand clutching the container, letting the left over pills fall. The note fluttered with the breeze, falling on Yellow's stopped heart.

_2 hours later_

"Yellow?"

Blue's voice rang out in the house as she, Red, and Green stepped in her house. Blue beckoned the boys to stay down in the living room as she went upstairs to look for her friend. Blue looked in Yellow's room first, seeing nothing. A blob of red caught her eye and she walked towards her bed, finding her pillow to be dried from some kind of liquid and some red blood.

"Yellow?" Blue called again worriedly. She looked around, first in her uncle's room, then the guest room. Finally, she noticed the bathroom door being slightly opened. She walked over and opened the door slightly. What she saw never left her mind ever since.

Yellow's limp body covered with wounds lied on the ground, some blood falling to the floor. Pills surrounded her and there was a smile on her face, which scared Blue the most. Her hand was holding onto the container holding the pills and a piece of paper was on Yellow's chest. She shakily picked up the note, finding all the sayings on there.

_**Especially the darkest one.**_

Blue screamed, quickly sitting on the floor, holding her head in disbelief, fear, and regret. How could she have not been there for her more? She could've stopped this. Yellow could still be alive.

Red and Green heard Blue's screams and ran upstairs. They saw her curled up into a ball, holding her head near the bathroom. The two ran over to her and saw Yellow's limp body. Red's eyes widened as he froze, while Green's eyes were also wide, but he was busy trying to calm Blue.

Red stared at Yellow's body, covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. The pills seemed to mock him and the note had fallen from Blue's hand and onto the floor, letting him see the words that stood out.

"_**I want to die."**_

His vision became blurry and he found tears trickling down his face. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists until they were white. Blue was now sobbing into Green's arms, who was absently rubbing her back, but still staring disbelievingly as Yellow's body. Red collapsed to the floor and held his head in his hands, truly sobbing. Why had she done this? Why didn't they notice her brokenness a little more?

_Why didn't they stop it?_

* * *

Yellow's funeral was held the next week. Everyone was there. Red, Green, Blue, Sapphire, Crystal, Ruby, Gold, Silver, Soul, her Uncle Wilton, the Professors of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, the gym leaders, and some other people from Viridian. Green was holding a sobbing Blue while one or two tears fell from his own eyes for his little student. Crystal was also sobbing and was being held by Gold, who was gritting his teeth and trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. Sapphire's eyes were clenched shut, but the tears came anyway and she was being embraced by Ruby, who had his hat hiding his face. Silver was holding Soul, who was bawling like a child, and Silver's eyes were brimming with tears, but he refused to let them fall. Red stood over her grave, his eyes still wet from the tears. He was clenching the flowers for her in his hands and his other hand was clenched into a tight, pale white fist. He closed his eyes tightly, the tears never stopping.

"I'm so sorry, Yellow…I'm so sorry." He muttered, gently placing the flowers down on the stone which held her body.

_A year later_

Things were never the same. Blue didn't stop crying for months and even tried to commit suicide herself, but was stopped by Green, who told her that another death wasn't going to solve things. Crystal worked a lot to keep the angst away and Gold did his best to try and comfort her. Sapphire was quiet for a few months and Ruby had to bring her back to her old self after mending himself. Silver trained a lot to be stronger for his fellow Viridian friend and Soul helped sooth him and train. Misty was arrested for bullying and beating Yellow and is still in jail. Her uncle Wilton was never the same. He always fished for most of his time and rarely came back home because the house reminded him of Yellow and it was too painful to bear.

Red, even after so long, had never gone back to normal. He set off to Mount Silver and would stay there for a long time. He trained and battled, but mostly, he just sat and cried. He regretted Yellow's death so much and he wished that he could've been able to stop it. If he had just known, she would still be alive, brightening up everyone's day with her smile. He took out a piece of paper from that time. He unfolded and stared at the darkest line of writing.

"_**I want to die.**_**" **

His hand shook as more tears fell onto the paper. He put his hands to his face, bringing the note with him and sobbing into the paper, muttering, "I'm sorry," over and over. His Pokemon was quite worried about him but he just shooed them away, needing some alone time. Since Yellow had died, people were given Yellow's Pokemon. Green had her Dody, Blue had Kitty, Silver had Gravvy, Crystal had Raticate, and Gold had Omny, given by Misty before she knew about Yellow's crush. Red held the Pokeball containing her Chuchu. One of her most trusted companions. Inside the ball, Chuchu gave a sad smile towards Red. He wiped his tears away and nodded briskly.

"_I will protect her prized possession_,_ as I have failed to protect your owner._" He thought. Chuchu seemed to understand and nodded, being filled with trust. Red let one more tear fall before he looked to the sky. He could almost see her with wings, living in peace and looking down at them.

"_I will protect my loved ones and care for them, through thick and thin._"

"**_We're sorry_.**"

* * *

**I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this, my writing is still kind of rusty and practice makes perfect, right? Again, this was dedicated to Amanda Todd. Rest in peace. **

**Bullying is a serious situation. If you or anyone you know is facing it, get help immediately. Don't wait it out, because if you do, it could turn out for the worst.**

**Thanks for reading. If you have any questions or comments, review this story or PM me and we can talk. Thanks again for reading guys. Please don't point out any mistakes and if you have any suggestions for me, I'll be glad to write them (even if I might not like the pairing or plot). I know I said the words, "tears" a lot, but hey, that's the title, right? Sorry to all of you Misty fans out there for making her cruel and atrocious.**

**See you guys later.**

**UniqueNeko**


	2. Chance

Red clutched the flowers in his hands as he walked slowly towards his destination. His Pokemon chattered comforting words in their language to him, making Red smile softly at them. His eyes rested on Chuchu, who rested on his left shoulder (Pika was on the right). She gave him a timid and reassuring look. The Electric-type knew they had to do this eventually.

15 years. That's how long it had been since Yellow's suicide. The first few years were excruciating long and painful for everyone since no one was able to escape from their sorrow. Eventually, however, they all managed to live on their lives for Yellow.

15 years. That's how long it had been since he last visited her grave.

He couldn't bring himself to go there; even after all of the time he had in those years on Mount Silver. Red wanted to go and greet her, but he couldn't.

He didn't have the strength.

But, he knew he had to eventually.

Blue, now 22 years old, invited him to come down to visit her grave since today was the day she died. Blue had always given him the invitation and he had rejected them all until today.

Needless to say, when Red told her that he would be coming, she didn't know whether to be shocked at the sudden change or relief that he finally gathered the courage to go. He ended their phone conversation before she could choose the proper reaction.

Many began murmuring to others as Red walked down the streets to the cemetery, recognizing him immediately. He politely smiled at them all, not saying anything. When he arrived to where Yellow rested, he saw Blue and Green sitting by her tombstone, seeming to have a mini picnic and "talking" with her.

"…Hi," Red said as he came up to them. His voice was deeper than last time, but his tone was cracked and hushed after a long time of not using his ability to speak.

"R-Red! You came…" Blue smiled gently. Green gave a greeting nod to his friend, a small smile on his lips as well. Red put down the flowers near her stone and took a seat on the picnic blanket.

"How have you been, Red?" Blue questioned. She had grown more mature than the last time Red had seen her. Her hair was a bit longer and her blue eyes seemed to have lost the mischievous gleam she used to have.

Red nodded once as he handed a sandwich to the two Pikachus to share. "Fine. And you?"

"We've been well. Um, did you know that we're engaged now?" Blue almost smirked at the sight of Red's shocked face.

"Really? That's great." Red replied. He was honestly glad for the two. Blue giggled as she held up her hand with the ring.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Green rolled his eyes as he slung an arm around his soon-to-be wife's waist.

"It cost me a lot, so enjoy it, pesky woman." Though he was supposed to be annoyed, a small smirk was etched onto his lips. Blue only replied by pecking his cheek.

"Any more amazing news you have to share?" Red slightly smirked.

"Actually, yes! I'm pregnant!" Blue squealed. Red's eyes widened once more.

"Wait, really?" He hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes, really. I'm actually three months in. I wanted to tell you later as a surprise since I…" Blue trailed off. Red didn't need her to. He already knew what she would have ended with.

I wasn't expecting you to come.

Green cleared his throat as he jerked his head towards Yellow's tombstone.

"I suppose it's your turn to say your greetings to Yellow?" Green stood from his spot. Blue got the silent message that Green was trying to tell her and stood with him.

"We'll leave you alone. How about you meet us by the café down the street later when you finish?" Blue suggested. Red hummed in confirmation and the couple left.

Red continued to stare at the carved words etched onto the stone. He ran his hand over the smooth texture, his impassive exterior non-changing as his fingers ran over more of the imprinted letters.

"…Yellow…" Red breathed. He forced a weak smile.

"H-How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been coming down…Man, you must have been surprised at hearing about Blue and Green's happenings, huh?"

Of course, only silence answered him. Pika and Chuchu went up next to Red and chirped at the tomb, as if talking to Yellow like Red was.

"They miss you too, Yellow. Everyone does." Red sighed bitterly.

"…I-I'm really sorry, Yellow. I know, I shouldn't need to say this and all, but I have to. Even though I know you're telling me to stop, I won't. Goddamn it, Yellow…I'm so sorry…I could have done something. But I didn't; I thought everything was okay and was naïve. I wasn't paying attention a-and I…"

Pika nudged his trainer's knee, telling him that he was ranting. Red sucked in a gulp of air.

"…Right. Sorry. Um…" Red wasn't quite sure how to continue.

He didn't know if he could.

Moments of silence went by as Red blankly gazed at Yellow's stone. Chuchu began to sob and Pika embraced her in comfort. Pika crooned towards Red, urging him to say something.

"…I…Sorry, Yellow…I guess I just…" Red removed his hand with one hand and ran his other one through his hair. Tears began blurring his vision, no matter how much he tried to blink them back. He inhaled shakily.

"Yellow, thank you for everything you've done. You didn't deserve this death. You brought smiles and laughter to everyone. Cliché, yes. But it's true; every single word of it." Red smiled genuinely now, but it was small.

"…I never got to say this aloud. But, I love you, Yellow. And I know you can tell which way I mean. I wish that we could've made a family, like Blue and Green are now…" Red chuckled, imagining her blushing madly and stammering over her words.

"You don't blame anyone for this, do you? Knowing you, you probably would say that this was…no one's fault. I'm not one to point fingers. Everyone blamed Misty, of course, but…I blame myself. For not protecting you fully. For not showing how much I love you. For not saving you so that you could have lived on happily…" Red's cheeks were soaked with his fresh tears as they trickled down to his lap. He took in a breath as began sobbing like Chuchu was.

"Yellow, I miss you so much. Why…I don't know why Arceus made you suffer through this fate…" He was speechless for a moment, trying to find the right words to say next. Using the back of his hand to wipe some tears away, he choked out her name repeatedly.

"Yellow, Yellow, Yellow, Yellow…" Red hugged the tomb, as if it were Yellow's own body on her knees. The gravestone was cold, but it was hers. The dirt was bothersome, but it contained her.

This earth contained her.

So why couldn't his life contain her?

"…I'll stop crying, Yellow. Sorry." Red coughed awkwardly as he wiped away his tears. He didn't mean for it to be this emotional. He wanted to exchange a few words…

Okay, that was a lie. He wanted to talk to her closely and tell her about everything he was feeling. How he could never be truly happy without her, how he needed her here.

"…It'd be a little selfish, if I asked Arceus for another chance, right? I need to suck it up and move on…is what Green or Gold would say, probably…" Red tried to casually shrug.

"…If I could, though…If I could get another chance…I would never waste it." Red's tone was seriously sincere and meaningful. Pika and Chuchu jumped into Red's lap and nuzzled into him, comforting everyone; each other.

"Thanks…" Red whispered. He needed to say a lot more…

But he didn't know how to word it.

A soft chime of a Pokemon sounded and before Red could look up, a bright light engulfed him. He brought his hands over his eyes and shouted demanding questions before he felt something strange.

He was now in complete darkness and he felt that his eyes were closed. Therefore, he slowly opened them, finding himself to be in a whole new environment. He was sitting inside of an empty classroom and on a desk. He found the room to be quite familiar. If he recalled correctly…

"Isn't this the school?" Red muttered. He looked down and sure enough, he was wearing a school outfit from fifteen years ago. He checked his pocket and his ID card was also inside, showing a brighter, younger version of himself.

Red's breath hitched in his throat. If this was the school and he was currently a student…

Does that mean that this was fifteen years ago?

Red abruptly stood from his seat and ran outside of the classroom, bolting towards the last place where he had seen Yellow. If his hunch was right, then…!

Sure enough, he found himself standing before the intense scene where Misty had insulted Yellow again. Like Red, everyone was fifteen years younger and as they were before Yellow's death… Blue yelled curses and pounced to Misty, only to be held back by Green, who muttered whispers to her. She flailed around and tried to get free.

Just like fifteen years ago…

"This little skank here deserves it! Let me go, Green!" Blue shouted. Red stomped towards the scene and Misty was the first to notice, putting on a fake, innocent smile. She bounced over to him.

"Red! How are-?"

"Don't you _dare_." Red growled. Everyone was taken aback by Red's harsh tone, turning towards him with wide eyes.

"R-Red? What are you-?"

"If you even _try _to hurt Yellow again, you _will _hear from me and everyone else, Misty. Now _leave._" Red snarled. Misty flinched at his tone and ran off immediately.

"Red? What was-?" Blue was about to ask, but Green got the signal to leave and did so. He dragged a protesting Blue away, leaving Red and Yellow alone. The blonde girl looked down to the floor, shy.

Meanwhile, Red gazed at Yellow, wondering if he was in a dream. Here she was in front of him; the one he loved…Was Arceus trying to play tricks?

"T-Thank you for standing up for me…But you don't have to do this for me…"

That did it. Red stormed over to her and embraced her tightly, breathing in her scent. Yellow squeaked in surprise and was stunned to feel tears moist her shoulders.

_His _tears.

"Red-san? Are you all right?" Yellow questioned worriedly. Red exhaled unevenly, a wide grin on his face. He nodded hastily, tightening his embrace around her waist.

"Yes. Oh, god,_ yes,_ Yellow. I'm more than all right…Thank you…" Red whispered. Yellow could only sooth him by rubbing circles on his back, murmuring soothing words to him. He pulled back, his grip on her shoulder firm. She was confused and surprised to see such a serious face on Red.

"Yellow. I promise to Arceus and all of the gods out there that I'll protect you with all of my life. Don't do anything drastic, _please. _We all love you…Don't attempt suicide…" Red's hands gripped tightly onto her shoulders. Yellow's eyes widened. How had he found out about that?

"Promise me, Yellow…Please, _promise me_." Red pleaded.

"I-I promise, Red-san…" Yellow responded immediately. Red sighed with content and relief as he embraced her again. Yellow was tense with questioning at first. What was going on? How had he found about her suicide thoughts? What was making Red acting this way?

Soon, all of those things were forgotten as she melted into the warmth of his hug. She closed her eyes in real happiness for the first time after a long while. Red did the same, savoring the moment as she was.

"_Thank you…for the second chance…I won't waste it."_ He thought.

Outside of the school floated a shining Celebi who watched the scene with a happy expression. The Celebi giggled before flying away.

"_I know that you won't, human._"

* * *

**Yes, a sequel for Tears with an unrealistic, sorta overused, cliché ending! But it's a happy ending and I like it enough to publish it. :3 I thought for a while to do a second part with this story, so I finally made one. :D **

**I might create a bad ending too, where…Well, I won't say anything. It's much darker than this, obviously. But it's really dark and stuff…If you want me to make it, I will, since I already know the plot of it. c: Or, I might make another good ending I have in mind. :) It's up to you guys which one you'd rather see, I suppose. So...**

**Well, thanks for reading! Please review and vote! ^^ It'd make me happy!**

**On a serious note, though, please raise awareness about bullying. It's a really serious cause that needs to be implanted into people's minds.**

**UniqueNeko**


End file.
